


By Request

by Holde_Maid



Category: Babylon 5, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos enters the Babylon 5 station.  (The story was reqested at LJ, hence the name.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Request

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: In this story you'll encounter Methos, Lennier and a certain lady... who all belong to the universes of Babylon 5 and Highlander: The Series, of which I own NO part whatsoever. Also, I sure don't mean harm or make money off this.
> 
> RATING: PG13 - due to a little violence and a mighty fine bit of anger. ;-)

The Minbari were an odd race. Normally Methos shied away from them. Not just because of the combination of highly-developed combat skills and strict codes of ethics. It was because the Minbari, strange though it seemed, exuded almost the same aura as an Immortal. A fairly old Immortal.  
  
It was this same fact, however, that had won him a friend among them. So good a friend that Methos had even come all the way to Babylon5 to meet him.  
  
Now he was sauntering down one of many identical corridors. A few more corners to turn... Ah, yes, he could feel that aura already. So easy to confuse with an Immortal aura. Actually, even easier to confuse than he remembered. How had he ever managed to tell them apart? Or...  
  
A voice screeching frustrated anger had him spin around and retrieve the regrettably small weapon he had been able to smuggle in, all in one movement. _Ugh!_ It WAS an immortal! How could he have been so stupid?! Oh, and how he hated to think that in his hand he only held a small dagger!  
  
Luckily the weapon in his opponent's hand was not much larger. The arm that wielded it was shorter, so that didn't add up to an advantage on either side. He avoided the curved blade (it looked Narn, but he couldn't be sure) by barely and inch, twisting his torso to one side. He caught the arm by the wrist.  
  
The fingers clasped around the hilt were feminine.  
  
As Methos turned to identify his attacker, long dark-red hair covered his eyes, and the following blow dislocated his jaw.  
  
Finally, Methos saw red. He was NOT going to let this stranger have his head, not now, not ever. Many of those youngsters nowadays thought they could kill him just like that. _Ridiculous!_  
  
By habit he had caught his fall and turned it into a controlled backward motion. The jaw would have to wait. For now, it would be part of his motivation to finish off this ...  
  
"METHOS! You're FOR it!" a familiar voice screamed, this time intelligibly.  
  
"Cassandra?" If the pain in his jaw had permitted it, he would have gaped. The woman had been on his danger radar for a long time, but she had given him the slip some decades ago. She had never again pursued him in all those centuries, since the Highlander had stopped her from killing Methos. And now this!  
  
They both stood poised for a brief moment, staring into each other's eyes. Cassandra's were full of hatred. His own features, he knew, expressed only disbelief. He would not let her see the determination to defend his life taking shape. No.  
  
They both stepped forward at the same moment - the "ping" from the lift came just a moment too late, they could not stop anymore. The fight continued almost as viciously as before, even though steps were nearing. Taking a deep breath, Methos pushed Cassandra back, hoping she'd take the hint. But in the way she came rushing back and made him tumble against the wall, there was no sign of her noticing that ....  
_Wait._  
No, not another!  
  
All of a sudden, something hard and round hit the wall just between their eyes. It looked like some sort of stick, hard and metallic. And it hit his jaw. _NOT THE JAW AGAIN!_  
  
In a whirlwind of motion, Methos spun and tried to catch Cassandra's ally. In vain. To his surprise, Cassandra was falling back. For only an instant she seemed to stop fighting, but a moment later she was lunging at Methos, the blade singing with speed.  
  
Then the singing stopped. The sound of metal on metal. Cassandra's blade flew to the side and an instant later, the metallic stick was resting against Methos' adams-apple.  
  
_Great. Just great._  
His eyes wandered to his left and encountered a familiar face."You are good. I hadn't known you were that good, Lennier."  
  
As usual, Lennier smiled his secretive little smile and gave his polite little bow. How nice to know there were still riddles out there waiting to be solved. Like his Minbari friend.


End file.
